Technical Field
The present invention concerns a climbing locking system in particular for fixed climbing ladders with finished guide means.
Description of the Related Art
Climbing ladders for example with a C-shaped central bar as a fixed guide means and a plurality of rungs or steps are used for example in pylons of wind power installations. The C-shaped central bar serves to accommodate a sliding carriage to which a safety belt or body harness can be fixed. The climbing ladders typically comprise a plurality of climbing ladder segments and a plurality of rungs.
The assembly of a pylon of a wind power installation typically involves placing a large number of pylon segment finished parts one upon the other. Those pylon segment finished parts typically have at least one pre-assembled climbing ladder segment. When one pylon segment is placed upon another then the climbing ladder segments also have to be joined together. If however the pylon of a wind power installation is not yet completely constructed then it can happen that a pylon segment has a climbing ladder segment which is not yet fixed to the climbing ladder segment of a pylon segment to be assembled thereabove. In such a case the upper end of the climbing ladder segment is open. Suitable countermeasures have to be adopted to safeguard the open end of a climbing ladder segment.
The following documents were searched in the German patent application from which priority is claimed: DE 197 01 076 C1, DE 295 20 679 U1, DE 88 11 779 U1 and DE 20 2006 017 158 U1.